drama and cheer
by iluvchipettes123
Summary: this is a story that was suggested to me by a friend. this is a new genre for me, so please dont hate cartoon universe, JXOC
1. Chapter 1

drama and cheer chapter one

the light was dim on her face as she looked out the window. even though it was early in the afternoon, it was a snow storm, and that

darkened the sky. she wasnt looking at anything inperticular, just staring into the courtyard and thinking about likfe. thinking about

him. it had been over a year since he had left her for that slut. Jeanette sniffled back tears as she remembered that night. as she

stared out at the brick walls of the courtyard, it all came back to her...

"Simon? there you are. were have you been?" Jeanette asked. "i was just at a friends house" was His responce. She studied his

face. his eyes relealed nothing, those beutiful blue eyes. His lip was still as well. it quivered slightly when he lied. She know him way

to well. as the lightning and thunder went on and on outside, they stood there. For some reason, as much as she trusted him, there

was something out of place. she went up to him, just to kiss him. That is when the smell hit her. it was a new, unfirmiliar scent. it

was a female perfume, but not one she ever used. she felt the tears swell up in her eyes and she looked up at him. he looked away,

afraid to meet her stare. she shook her head in disbelief. "why, Simon? what did i do wrong?" she asked before she bust out crying.

she ran out of the room and into the dark hallway that led to her bedroom. since they were only 13, they couldnt own there own

house. he ran after her. down the hall and into the bedroom at the far left. the normaly navy and deep purple room was dark. he could

hear her sobs all the way from were he was. they were coming from the purple bed on the other side of the room. he stood there. he

didnt know what to do. she was right. he had been out with another girl. they were old friends. her boyfriend had left her and she just

wanted someone to talk to. they met in a hole-in-the-wall pizza shop. they talked and drank soda. then she kissed him. she was all

over him as they made out in the pizza joint. he broke out of it, got on his bike, and left. he never wanted any of it. his love, his soul,

his everything belonged to Jeanette. she was tall and had brown hair she kept in a massy bun. she wore navy and purple dresses,

her two favorite colors. he was tall and had dark hair as well. he wore jeans and a blue hoodie. that night...everything changed. that

one mistake caused her pain. he couldnt take it anymore. well she was crying alone in her dark bedroom, he slipped out of the

house and into the night...

that was last september. now it was january over a year later. the teacher droned on and on and on but she didnt care. she was all

alone in this world. it was his fault. he cheated, he left, and she was perfectly ok with never seeing him again. then the bell rang.

she sighed to herself, grabbed her stuff, and headed out of the classroom. she looked at the tan tile floor of the hallway as she

walked slowly to her next class. this is the way her life was now. she had been that way eversince that night. upon her arival int he

next room, another white-walled classroom with wood drars on the walls andf the old, beat-up desks that had been there since the

school's opening. in the seat next to her, there was a boy. she thought nothing of it, or him, dispite the fact that the seat next to her

was usually empty. she tried to focus on her school work, but she had been distracted. something about that boy...she glaced over

at him. he was at the saet near the window, looking out at the parkinglot. he had short dark hair and was dressed in jeanse, a t-shirt,

and a leather jacket. he was staring at her with his soft brown eyes. she found it a good feeling that he was staring at her. he found

her to be attractive, and looking at him, she kinda felt attracted to him, too


	2. Chapter 2

She lay there, not able to sleep in the wrinkled purple bed. She stared up at the navy ceiling

above her, which was dimly lit up by the moon shining through her window. She kept thinking of

him, the boy she had met in history class that day. Something about him... she sighed aloud and

closed her eyes. After a few minutes, she fell asleep. Her dream went like this...

I feel like I am afraid. I don't know were I am. The room I'm in...Its endless orange fog...i have

no idea were I am. I have my pajamas on and nothing else. i have no clue why there is orange

fog. Then, through the fog, I see something...it's a flag and there are men around it...men with

guns. I hide behind a box. They are shooting at invisible enemies, but the "invisible people" are

shooting back. in the middle of the men, I see someone who looks familiar, slightly...then it hits

me: its the boy who sat next to me in history today...he is in one of the home-made white-with-

mix-matched-patches military uniforms and has a gun and as i get closer, i hear his voice...he is

giving orders and the others are listening...i have no idea what to make of this. This new kid, is

he one of them? One of the revolutionaries i read about? It looks like he is. i walk up to him. All

of a sudden, all the guns are aimed at me. i close my eyes and flinch, but the shot never comes.

I open my eyes to see him holding up a clenched fist, which must be the order not to shoot. He

slowly lowers his hand and the guns go down. He walks up to me. "Is it really you?" he asks. I

have no clue how to respond. Then he breaks into a smile. "It is!" he exclaims. Then he hugs

me. Right in the middle of the hug, he starts to say something...

That is when her alarm went off. She hit the button on the top of the digital alarm clock. She

rubbed her eyes and stood up. She trudged to the bathroom. She sighed and looked into the

mirror. "Great. I have to spend another day alone" she said to herself in an extremely depressed

tone. She then used the bathroom and got dressed in the usual: A purple dress with a navy skirt.

She went downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a box of honey nut cheerios and went to grab a

bowl. She stopped herself last second, realizing it wasn't worth it. She simply tilted the box and

ate the cereal like that. Then she drank some milk from the 1 gallon plastic jug and whipped her

mouth on her sleeve. She proceeded to grab her book bag and walk out to the bus stop. She was

in for a surprise when she sat in the usual seat. There was someone next to her. She glanced

over at him. It was the same boy! She instantly panicked. She liked him, but...she didn't even

know him. He smiled at her "sup bro, how's life?" was all he said. She smirked. "Crappy" was her

response. She looked him over. He was wearing the same thing as the day before: Leather

jacket, jeans, and a T-shirt. She looked away, embarrassed. She stared at the blue bus seat in

front of her. Then she got a tap on the shoulder. She turned around. "You dance?" asked a girl.

Jeanette shrugged. "I guess" "want a spot cheerleading? You look good enough. If you want,

you're in" said the girl. "Ok" she responded. "When we get to school, ill take you to coach and

we'll get you a spot" "id love that very much"


	3. Chapter 3

after she arrived at school, she had a lot on her mind. she showed up to the tryouts. in the stands were the other members...and that

boy! he was there he was watching her. she had a chrush on him. she didnt know why. the dark gym only had the spotlight on, and it was

directly on her. Jeanette gulped, sighed then waited. the music began and she started her rutine...

when she was declared on the team, they left the gym to go to class. the boy stopped her outside the gym. "can i talk to you?" "sure...go

for it" "i kinda like you" "good for you" but inside, Jeanette was so happy. she was waiting for him to say that. "do you by any chance like

me?" "i dunno. whadda you think?" she asked. his face showed tension, like he was so nervous around her. she had seen this before. she

smiled she kinda liked it when he was like this. he was sweating and his voice was shakey. "yeah. i kinda think you do like me" "ok then,

let me make it offical" then Jeanette did it. she leaned in and kissed him full on the lips. the only thing that made it weird was the fact that

she didnt yet know his name. his brown eyes went wide. then he kissed back. the classes had begun, and they were in for it as it was, so

they kissed a third time. "you know, i never got your name" she said. "Vincent" he stuttered. she laughed. "ok then. ill see you around,

vincent" she said. then she turned around and left. vincent called after her. "so does this mean were dating?" he asked."yes" she replied.


	4. Chapter 4

she walked down the crowded hallway to her class. she was happy, yet something was pulling at her...Jeanette loved him, sure; but

things had gotten out of control. i guess its because i've gone so long without someone there for me Jeanette thpought. one kiss

should have been enough. but instead, she poured out all of her pent-up feelings into one amazing session. she pondered her issues

while she walked down the halls. they were white, with tile floors, blue lockers and students...lots of other students. she approached

the wooden door that led to the class taught by mrs. Smith. Jeanette walked into the room and sat next to vincent. "hey" "hey" "can

we do that everyday?" she stiffled a laugh. boys she thought while she rolled her eyes. her friend paige walked by "you love birds

have fun now"shesaid, winking at them "actualy, thats what i wanted to talk to you about. yes i love you and yes i enjoyed that, but i

need to slow it down just a bit" she explained. the distress on his face was obvious. "i guess we could..." he said in dissapointment.

she smiled at him. "tell you what: we can kiss all you want, but thats it for a while ill let you know when im ready to move ahead"

she comprimised. he nodded."ok

fair enough" he agreed. all through the day, he was sitting next to her. not that she minded she found it sweet that he wanted to

spend every possible moment with her. after school, she went home. after a few minutes of just sitting there, she decided to go on

facebook. she logged on.

e-mail: JeanetteMiller

password:genusgirl1

she then clicked "log in" and went on. there was a friend request. she didnt have many friends, real or online, so she excepted it. a

few minutes later, a chat box came up.

hey

hi?

hows it going?

fine i guess. who are you?

your bf

oh...

yup

so why did you wanna talk?

out of bordom

ok...

and to tell you something very ijmportent *importent

which is?

your ex didnt cheat on you

what? yeah he did

no, he didnt

ok...so what happened?

he was framed

...


	5. Chapter 5

the next day she was in science class. she took her seat across the room from him. Jeanette stole a peak at her boyfriend. he was so

dreamy she thought. when she glanced over, he was already staring. she smiled to herself. he was crazy for her. he gave her everything

and was always making sure she was ok and was always showing his love to her. she loved the attention and even felt spoiled by him.

he always had a smile on his face and told her everything. she felt so special to him. he loved her and she loved him so much. then all of

a sudden, she was shaken from her thoughts by the random yell of "HAM MOFO!" then the whole class burst out laughing. then she

heard the bell ring. she sighed to herself. then vincent approached her as she was packing up her homework. "hey babe" "hi" "i got you

something" "did you now?" "yup remember that resteraunt you said you wanted to go?" "what about it?" "well... i couldnt get in so i

bought you a bananna!" "what!?" "just kidding i got a reservation for 6pm" "oh vincent i love you so much" "prove it" then they kissed

right then and there. then they left for the afternoon bus.

on the ride home, she leaned on him and eventually fell asleep on his shoulder. Vincent looked over at her and smiled as he ran his

fingers through her soft brown hair. Jeanette stirred in her sleep, moaning as she turned onto her side. this made vincent laugh, which

woke her up. "shut up its not funny" she murmured. "it kinda is" said vincent, still chuckling. she slapped him playfully in the side of his

head. "its not" "whatever. were here" he said as the bus pulled to a stop in front of his house. he stayed at her house usually because her

parents werent home and his were. they would often just sit on Jeanette's bed and talk. somethimes they wouls kiss, but ususally they

would sit and daydream and share there vision of there future as a couple. this made the days go by fairly quickly and it mande life more

fun. he would leave her place at 5:45, just 15 minutes before her mom came home, and 45 minutes before her dad. nobody knew of

there relationship besidesa close-knit ring of very trusted friends. they were content to keep the relationship near-secret. it made for

some fun stories. today, they met at vincent's place, because his parents werent dure home till late. they were in his room, talking.

then he leaned in and kissed her. it wasnt anything special, just one of the many kisses they shared. but they made jeanette feel so good.

then they were about to make out when they heared a noise that stopped them: a car. it was pulling into the driveway. "vin, you said they

werent due back until late" "they must be early. crap...um...hide...no. just stay here and ill talk them out of punishing me or breaking us

up. the way i see it, this is going down one of two ways, but no matter what i do, thry have to find out tonight, or else everything we

are, everything that we have become, will all be for nothing." she paused to consider this. "go for it. good luck and no matter what

happens, i love you"


	6. Chapter 6

the next day was insane. worse then normal. it was middle school, so drama was expected. just

not for Jeanette. today was the day tha the world had somehow discovered the truth that she

was dating vincent. when the world found out, they didnt congragulate them, they didnt insult

them. they merly discussed the facts. Jeanette couldnt care less. she felt slightly uncomfertable

that she was the topic of school wide conversational drama. but other then that, she was glad.

she was glad for vincent, that he could be there for her and that he loved her and spoiled her.

she loved him like crazy. but something was still bothering her. the fact that vincent said that

simon had been framed. that he actually never cheated. but none of it made sence. like the fact

that simon smelled like female perfume, and that he never denied it, and the fact that he left and

never returned, never tried to contact her, never explained himself. Jeanette decided to talk to

him. she found him in the lunch room. this made sence, since it was 12:30. lunch time. she sat

next to him at the table near the center of the vast and noisy room. it was a table like all the

others, it had a round wooden top that was breaking apart and the grey plastic chairs

surrounding it werent much better. she sat and began right away. "how do you know?" he

swallowed a bite of his cheeseburger. "know what?" "about simon. i want to know. tell me

everything" "are you sure you want to know?" "yes" "promise you wont break up with me no

matter what i say?" "promise" "ok" she sat so she was more comfertable. she waited a minute

for him to finish his burger before he began. "it was over a year ago. he was going to meet me at

the pizza place i always take you to. it was our favorite. well, i couldnt make it that time, so i

asked my female friend if she could fill in for me. so she went. i didnt know it at the time, but he

had a huge crush on her. they were both down at the time. things got heated and out of hand

quickly. he tried to break it off so he wouldnt have to leave you...you must understand, you

were his whole world. he would talk about you for hours on end and he would dream about

you and tell me about it. i was like his best friend i guess...anyway, he tried to break it off, but

the heat of the moment overtook him and...they...they did it." Jeanettes eyes got large. she

began to cry. she laid her head on vincents shoulder and cried. "he loved me. he tried to end it.

he didnt want to. he tried to end it. i freaked and he felt bad and left. he loved me!" Jeanette

cried. then she lifted her head to look vincent in the eyes. her mascara was smeared. "why didnt

he stay?" "because she got pregnent"


	7. Chapter 7

Jeanette was in complete and utter shock. "shes what?!" she practically shouted. vincent however, was still calm on the outside."you

heard me. simon screwed up and she is pregnent." "but how?" "heat of the moment. i wont go into details, for your sake." "what ever.

then jeanette walked away, tears in her eyes. vincent watched her walk away down the whit hallwaysd lined with teenagers and blue

lockers and posters against bullying. "what have i done? she hates me now. shell prolly never talk to me ever again." vincent said to

himself. his friend conner overheard. "you just HAD to tell her, didnt you?" he said sarcastically. "didnt have much of a choice. she has the

right to know." vincent said. conner looked at him with a look on his face that said: are you f-ing serious?. conner just rolled his blue eyes

and pushed his long blonde hair out of his face. they decided to go out of the school and into an abandond part of the school that nobody

used anymore. in the 80s there was a smoking lounge. it was a dusty grey room that was littered with extra stuff. when the smoking

lounge closed, it was used as a storage room for a year. from that point on, it had been abandond vincent had learned of its location from

his mom. him and his friends use it for a place to hang out with there girlfriends. vincent and conner were going there to talk. "i cant

beleive you. she's going to dump you and then you will go back to being a miserable failier just like you were before you met her" conner

yelled into vincent's face. "i know, i know. i dont want her to leave me. i made a promise to her that i wouldnt keep any secrets from

her... that was a secret so i had to tell her." "ok. then lets go talk to her and then we can see just how much she wants to kill you." "very

funny. now lets go." they left the room and went to the courtyard. there, on a bench, sat Jeanette, head in her hands, crying. vincent

wlked up to her, then stopped a few feet short. "hey...im sorry. just hear me out before you kill me" she looked up, wiped her eyes and

nodded. "im sorry i didnt tell you sooner...i was afraid you would leave me. i just now told you because i felt that i shouldnt keep it from

you any longer." he then sighed, then turned to leave. he turned back when he heard her get up. she ran up and hugged him, sobbing in

his shoulder of his leather jacket. "im sorry i freaked. i love you and i forgive you and..." she paused to kiss him "ill never leave you." then

she took his hand into hers and they walked back into the school. free period was only half an hour and it would be ending soon. they

parted ways at her locker. "love you. see you later" he said. she kissed him again. "love you too see you then" then she watched as he

walked away twords his next class...


	8. Chapter 8

the couple had been together for about two months now. they met everyday for free period and for lunch. the pair also hung out after

school a lot. both of them thought that there relationship was going to last forever. that is when trouble struck...

"hey vince" "hey Jean" "last night was fun" "yeah... are you worried?" she looked over at him, a confused look on her face. "what do you

mean?" "i mean, are you worried the relationship will go too far...for you, i mena. ill do whatever you tell me to but are you worried that

we will exceed your bounderies?" he asked. "nope. i think were on the right track. and if things do get out of hand, i doubt there will be

any regrets" she replied. the pair laughed at the comment, and they werethen approached by the bus. they boarded and sat in the seat in

front of the bus monitor, who was a good friend of theres. "hey lynn" "hey guys. whats up?" "not much" Jeanette replied. they went on

there way to school, the couple whispering into each others ear and giggling like innocent little children, which they were certainly not.

upon arriving at school, vincent's old crush (who did not like him back, then or now) approached. "hey babe." "you ok, carol?" vincent

asked. "oh yeah. i am amazing. thanks for the fun the other night. you were amazing." she said. jeanette raised an eyebrow at vince.

"not funny carol. your drunk. go home" carol laughed."you were the one who paid for the drinks." jeanette was furious. she couldnt

beleive what she was hearing. she knew vince had cancelled the other night, but he said it was for a rebel meeting the same rebels

who are in my other book, rebels are we now shew put 2 and 2 together. "you were with her!? how could you do that to me! i

loved you!" she yelled. then she ran off. vincent turned around and smacked carol. hard. she began to cry. "you ruined my life! you

turned my girlfriend against me! Jeanette was waching all this. she began to think to herself..._ if vincent is blaming carol for all of this, even after he thinks i left, he must be _

_ligit..._ she came out of her hiding place in an empty classroom. "vincent im sorry. i beleive you. i understand know. i love you vince. please... please dont do this. you will do

something you regret later. turn away before its too late. run away with me vincent. i love you..."

he blinked. then hey looked thoughtful for a moment. "consider it done, babe. lets leave now" he said. then they turned and walked right back out the front doors of the school and ran away together into the early morning sun rise

_**THE END, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN**_


End file.
